WHY WOULD H3 DO TH1S?
by Cpl. F. Cupcake
Summary: Ugh i dont like it but whateves


Semi sadstuck, not my fav  
-

Karkat: Jump down the stairs.

Karkat placed his hands to his face. He was feeling increasingly worse every day.

He knew he was a shit leader. Everybody was doing their own thing. No one gave any consideration to what he said. Terezi already flew John to his own "death."

 _Terezi_...

He could only hope for the best for her. Man did he screw up his matespiritship with her. He wanted her in every quadrant like a fool and he blew it. That was the last thing holding him together.

Terezi was getting mixed up with Gamzee in horrible ways. Damn their kidmistude. She would never listen to Karkat's warnings about that shit he consumes.

He chuckled a false laugh, filled with sorrow before all.

 _Heh. Love is blind._

Tears built up in his eyes. He stood up and looked down the possible object of his demise. He fucking hates stairs. Only slightly less than himself. There were so many stairs in this lab. The more Karkat dwelled on this idea, the more he felt the urge to do it.

He made himself out to be nothing. He made himself feel like he was useless and unwanted. He felt himself scumming to his self hatred.

 _I know if I was them I'd want me gone too..._

He won't be missed. Not even by her. They wouldn't care. He was an ass to all of them.

 _They would all likely enjoy the lack of me around the lab. What good did I bring them with my outbursts and my overblown leader complex..._

Become Terezi:

Terezi has been looking, well smelling, for their 'fearless' leader for half an hour. She would never say this, but she was worried about Karkat. She had ended their matespiritship but she always felt a bit empty without him. She began to feel the red flush that she felt when they first met in the game. He was acting strange recently along with being more pissed at the world. Terezi figured he was just coming to terms with himself. Then again, in retrospect, she has been distant too. That may have been a mistake.

Terezi steps onto a transportalizer.

She can often find the others quicker, but she doesn't know his blood-sent. He hides behind all the gray like he hates all color. Terezi wondered how someone couldn't enjoy the sweet of red or the slight sour of a greeny yellow.

Terezi arrives at the last place to check. Sure enough, Karkat is there... standing at the edge of some stairs.

She steps into a full charge to get to him. What was he going to do?

Karkat jumps. He lunges himself down the long staircase head first. Terezi shrieks and runs after him. Everything slowed to her. One of the people closest to her just removed themselves.

She runs down to the limp body on the floor. She picks it up and holds it tight. "WHY WOULD H3 DO TH1S?" she cries into his bruised chest. The Libra holds her hand upon his bloody face.

Red.

He had red blood. How ironic, her favorite color.

She sobs more and more uncontrollably into his gray sweater. The simple gray now has splashes of red. "K4RK4T! WHY WOULD YOU DO TH1S TO M3? 1F 1 COULD ONLY COM3 TO T3RMS W1TH MYS3LF. 1F ONLY 1 COULD H4V3 TOLD YOU..." she screamed between her wailing.

"TH4T 1-... 1 LOV3 YOU. 1 H4V3 4LLW4YS LOV3D YOU.

"1 SHOULD H4V3 TOLD YOU TH3N. M4YB3 W3 WOULDN'T H4V3 B33N H3R3!"

The red blood around him did not fill the room with a candy apple scent. It only reeked of copper and burning rubber to her blind senses. The retched smell spread across the floor.

She lost him.

Terezi pulled herself on top of her dead love. She kissed his corpse. She had her face against his cold, lifeless features and she held tightly on to his. Terezi held on like someone was removing his body from her. She may of lost what he loved him for but she will not lose all that's left.

Until a breath...

She could not hear Karkat's recovering breath over he own loud sobs. She just continued to hold onto him.

It took some time for Karkat to come back to. By that point. Terezi had tired herself with her burning throat, splitting headache, and shredding lungs. She just laid motionless on top of him with her arms all over.

He coughed twice and groaned. Terezi shot up. "K4RK4T!?"

"WHO ELSE- AUHHHG-..." he sputtered into a cough again. "WOULD IT BE?"

"MY GOG, K4RKL3S!" she continued crying. "1 THOUGH 1 LOST YOU!"

"WELL IT APPEARS YOU DIDN'T." The pain was slowly catching up to him. He grunted when the first wave hit him. "MY FUCKING SIDE." Karkat reached down and rubbed his fingers against it. That only made it worse but something cut his finger.

"AH TEZ. MY SICKLE GASHED ME CAN YOU SEE HOW BAD IT IS?" Terezi began to poke around to Karkat's pain.

"CAN ALL YOU DO IS POKE ME?"

"W3LL 1M BL1ND SO WH4T WOULD YOU L1K3?" She stared at him blankly.

"SORRY TEZ, FIRST YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO GET MY SHIRT OFF."

"OK4Y. TH1S M4Y HURT."

"NO SHIT." She helped move his arms to slide his sleeves out. "CAN YOU IDENTIFY HOW DEEP IT IS?"

"1T'S B4D, BUT NOT 1MM3D14T3LY L1F3-THR34T3N1NG. SHOULD 1 T4K3 YOU TO K4N4Y4?"

"SURE. WHATEVER."

"C4N YOU W4LK?"

"I AM GOING TO NEED HELP." He reached his arm around Terezi. She grabbed him back and let him to the computer lab. There sat a the others whom were all doing their jobs of trolling.

"K4N4Y4 OR 4NYBODY 3LS3. K4RK4T N33DS H3LP NOW!" Some of the trolls rushed over.

"SO WHY D1D YOU DO 1T?" Terezi asked. Karkat was bandaged up and weak from blood loss.

"NO. I'M NOT DISCUSSING THIS." Karkat was furious already. Terezi was almost confused.

"NO K4RK4T! YOU H4V3 SOM3 3XPL41N1NG TO DO. 4R3 YOU 4W4R3 OF WH4T YOU PUT M3 THROUGH?" Now it was her turn to be furious. He attempted to end his own existence and now he goes silent. How ironic for Karkat. Teal spots formed behind her glasses.

"TEREZI IT'S NOT YOUR PROBL-

"NO! 1T 1S!" Terezi screamed over him. Karkat was shocked at her outburst and cringed.  
"YOU 4R3 TH3 ON3 WHOM JUST TR13D TO K1LL TH3MS4LV3. 1 M4Y B3 BL1ND BUT 1 H4D 4 FULL S3NSORY 1MPUT OF TH3 4V3NT! 1 LOV3 YOU SO BUT Y3T YOU WOULD DO TH1S!-" Terezi stopped to her own crying. She threw herself on to Karkat. He wrapped his arms around he and held back his tears. He would rub his hand against her scalp. Terezi began to calm and he was grateful she was. The two paused, taking warmly the other's embrace.

"IS-... IS THAT TRUE?" Karkat asked softly; in only a whisper (Insert lol). He could hardly believe his ears. Pyrope just...

"WH4T?" she replied back with almost as equal pitch.

"IS WHAT YOU SAID... TRUE?" He asked ever so slightly louder.

She bent over and kissed him. Karkat was surprised,but he melted into the other's passion. "Y3S K4RKL3S. 1T'S COMPL3TLY TRU3; 1 LOV3 YOU."

"THANK GOG." He let down a heavy sigh and rubbed under his eyes.


End file.
